Source of my Strength
by Crescent Saber
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine extermination of a single Aragami but it quickly became a nightmare. Alisa watches her squad struggle against the impossible odds laid out before them. However her mind is focused only on one of them. Alisa X OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Source of my Strength

Chapter 1

The rain came down and the thunder boomed above us. With each flash of lightning more and more of our adversaries could be seen gathering, increasing their numbers beyond the insurmountable amount that it already was. This was only supposed to be a simple mission to exterminate a single Aragami near an abandoned air craft carrier. A scout team had noticed a single Quadriga in the area. It was near the ocean; right along what was left of the Golden Gate bridge of San Francisco. While it had been mostly destroyed, small portion's of it remained. We used that to make our way to what remained of the carrier and locate the Quadriga. Our team had brought down the colossal beast but unknown to us, the Quadriga was all that was keeping an extremely large number of Ogretails in check. With the only predator that threatened them in the area now dead, they were free to surface and infest the area. They weren't that strong individually but a large number of them could prove formidable for even the toughest God Eater squad. We were holding our own but at the rate we were going we wouldn't last long. I could see my comrades tiring from the long winded battle, our leader Shinji Otaru most of all. I kept my eye out for the iconic, golden Fenrir insignia on the back of his black, hooded jacket since it was the easiest way to notice him in the chaos. I was trying to stay as close to him as possible without breaking our formation.

"Everyone stay together!" Shinji called out. His voice was almost drowned out by the roars of the Aragami and the storm raging above us. "Alisa, stay close to me! I'll cover you!"

"There's too many of them! We aren't even making a dent in their numbers!" I shouted back after firing a few fire bullets into a pair of them taking them down. My clothes were drenched as were everyone else's and my silver hair was sticking to my face. I held on to my God Arc, shifting it back to blade mode and slicing through an Ogretail that had jumped at me.

Sakuya Tachibana was harrying the beasts from afar with her sniper type God Arc while keeping us alive with recovery bullets as our Medic Sergeant. Kouta Fujiki, our scout, was closer to the action but still kept his distance while unloading explosive shells into the crowd. It felt like we had been fighting for hours but it had really only been several minutes. I even saw Soma Aragaki our Assault Sergeant and the best close range fighter in our squad, getting forced back by the sheer number of Ogretail that were attacking him. After killing another, I took a look around the battlefield. We had already killed many of them but their numbers looked endless. Then something made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't see Shinji anywhere.

"Shinji!" I called out as loud as I could.

No answer.

"Shinji can you hear me!" I was still trying to keep my mind on the fight but worry was starting to take over. I was so preoccupied with looking for Shinji that I didn't notice an Ogretail coming from behind me. I turned just in time to be struck by its tail. The attack was quick and it knocked me to the ground hard. Before I could ready my weapon it had me pinned down with one of its legs. It opened its jaws wide revealing several jagged edged teeth.

_Is this how it ends?_

"Alisa!"

I heard my named called and recognized the voice immediately. Shinji's God Arc tore through the Aramagi holding me down showering me in its blood.

"Alisa are you okay!" Shinji's face was full of concern as he extended a hand to me.

"I'm fine. Shinji what are we going to do?" I said taking his hand. He helped me to my feet as I wiped mud and blood from my face.

He looked to the others then to the increasing number of Aragami before us.

"Alisa I want you to lead the others in a retreat. I'll cover all of you."

_He can't be planning to play the decoy can he? _"Shinji no! If you stay behind alone you'll die!" I yelled.

"I'm the leader of this squad. It's my responsibility to take care of you guys." He shouldered his God Arc and turned his back to me.

"Everyone we're falling back! Sakuya! Kouta! Cover our retreat with some explosive shells if you have any! Let's move!"

Sakuya and Kouta fired two blasts into the crowd sending a few of the beasts flying. Soma charged through a group of them swinging his large weapon in a wide arc and taking them all down in one blow.

"Alright let's go! We're outta here!" yelled Shinji over the roar of the storm.

I followed him as we ran through the monsters taking down only the ones that got in our way. Sakuya and Kouta were doing a good job of covering us as we ran. We quickly joined up with Soma in the midst of the battlefield and dashed towards Sakuya and Kouta's position. As we ran I could barely make out the image of something among the Ogretail mob; something that didn't belong. It wasn't until it rose up that I noticed it and the realization hit me like a truck. That unmistakable scorpion tail was arched up in the air and directed at us.

"Shinji! Soma! Look out!" I screamed as loud as I could. Soma noticed immediately and dove for cover but Shinji had just killed an Ogretail and wasn't able to get out of the way in time. The Borg Camlann's attack came swiftly. I narrowly avoided it but Shinji, unable to dodge, instead blocked with his God Arc. But the force of the blow added with the unstable terrain made even more treacherous by the storm, made him lose his footing and fall over the side of the ruined bridge.

"Shinji!" I ran to where I saw him fall despite Soma trying to stop me. I killed the Ogretails that got in my way and finally got to the spot to see Shinji hanging on to a metal pipe that was sticking out of one of the broken slabs of concrete. He was still holding his God Arc but I could tell that his grip was weakening. "Shinji hold on! Give me your hand!"

"Get out of here Alisa! Go with the others and escape! This fight can't be won!" he yelled at me.

I ignored him and grabbed his arm. With all the strength I could muster I pulled. I couldn't get a solid grip on the wet ground and due to fighting for so long fatigue had started to wear me down.

"Alisa go now! Forget about me and go while you can! That's an order!" Shinji yelled again.

"I won't leave you! I won't let you die! I can't!"

"Look out you two!" Sakuya's voice rang out over our screams.

"Alisa let me go! Let me go now or we both die!" Shinji called out.

I looked up to see the Borg from before drawing its tail back for a strike that was aimed at Shinji and I. There was no time to think so I did what came natural to me. I held onto Shinji as tight as I could and shut my eyes. I heard Shinji screaming my name as well as the others yelling at us to move. The Borg's tail slammed into the ground right between us, just missing us but shattering the concrete below us and causing us to fall down into the churning sea below. As we fell I reached out and desperately tried to grab Shinji's hand as he did the same. Just as we were inches apart we were swallowed up by the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

Source of my Strength

Chapter 2

_"Hey Alisa how are you feeling today? I brought some food just in case you were hungry," Shinji said as he walked into the infirmary to see me like he had done every day since I was admitted._

_ I smiled weakly and tried to sit up but a sharp pain stopped me. To my surprise Shinji quickly ran to my side and helped me then pulled up a chair next to my bed. "What did you bring?" I asked._

_ He unwrapped the tinfoil off of the small plate and placed it on his lap. "Well let's see, there's mashed potatoes, rolls, vegetables, and some ham. It's all just rations from dinner today but you can have anything you want here."_

_ "Thank you. I am a little hungry," I said taking the plate from him. The food smelled delicious so I didn't waste anytime in taking a small piece of ham and shoving it into my mouth. "By the way Shinji," I said between bites, "How is the team? Are the missions going alright?"_

_ "Oh everyone's fine," he answered leaning back in his chair. "Kouta is his usual self and Soma still doesn't talk much. But he did actually tell me not bad the other day when we got back from taking down that Vajra in the Old City Ruins so I think he's warming to me."_

_ I giggled a little at his remark about Soma._

_ "But Sakuya is starting to get suspicious about me visiting you everyday."_

_ "Suspicious? Why would she be suspicious of us?"_

_ Shinji laughed and leaned forward letting his boots hit the floor. "She thinks we're an item or something like that."_

_ I nearly choked on the bit of food in my mouth. "A-an item? Why on earth would she think that!"_

_ Shinji burst into laughter. "She didn't! She never said anything like that! I just like seeing that look on your face! It's adorable!"_

_ "You are so mean!" I yelled at him._

_ "I'm sorry Alisa. I was just teasing you." He suddenly stopped laughing and pulled out his communicator. "Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this visit short. I have to get going on today's mission. I'll leave the food here for you. See you when I get back!"_

_ "Shinji wait!" I called after him. _

_ "What's up?"_

_ "Be careful and come back alive."_

_ "Don't worry I will."_

_ "I'm serious. I want you to promise me that you'll come visit me tomorrow at the same time!" I looked him right in the eyes which seemed to surprise him._

_He walked back over to me and to my surprise, he took my hand. "Alisa I promise that I will come back alive. I'll see you again. I swear it." He held my hand for a few more seconds before finally letting go and heading for the door. He looked back at me with a smile before opening it and walking out. As he closed the door behind him I couldn't help but wonder if I would actually see him again. What if Shinji was walking out of my life as well? Never to return…_

* * *

><p>"Alisa? Alisa can you hear me? Alisa please wake up!"<p>

I slowly opened my eyes to see Shinji leaning over me. He rolled me over on my side as I spit up the bad tasting sea water. My whole body ached and there was a ringing in my head. After my vision refocused I slowly sat up with his help.

"Thank goodness! Alisa I thought you were a goner!" Shinji removed his jacket and placed it around me.

"Thanks." I pulled it closer and looked around. "Shinj where are we?"

I watched him look around before answering. "Looks like the ocean current carried us a bit. Luckily I managed to pull us up here but it doesn't look like we drifted too far. I can still see the carrier over there," he said pointing to the large object in the distance.

"But that also means that the arigami may still be roaming the area," I said standing. Being a little wobbly still I stumbled but Shinji quickly and firmly caught me.

"You ok? You shouldn't try to move so suddenly."

I nodded sheepishly then caught sight of our god arcs sitting on the ground near what seemed like the remains of another part of the bridge that had drifted away. It was then I took a good look around and noticed that we were standing on a large stone slab that rested on a small sandbar near the rubble. The remains of the bridge were piled onto one another with metal and stone all intertwined together. Hearing a sound up above us I looked up to see and Ogretail leering down at me. My reflexes weren't what they normally were but I still managed to grab my god arc just in time to fell the lunging creature with one swift cut.

"Nice move Alisa!" Shinji said with his own god arc in hand.

"I guess I haven't lost it after all." I took a few steps toward Shinji when he suddenly reached out and grabbed me with his free arm. Spinning around and switching his god arc to gun mode, he shoved the barrel into the mouth of another Ogretail and released a single bullet that tore the monster up from the inside.

"Shinji!" I yelled directing his attention to the growing number of Ogretails that were gathering on our position.

"Damn! How could they have found us so fast?" Shinji said firing a few more shots and killing a few more of the beasts.

I did the same and together Shinji and I unloaded all of the remaining bullets we had. Most of the Ogretails went down but with everyone that we killed another seemed to jump up to take its place. I kept firing until the small cloud of smoke and the clicking sound coming from my god arc told me that I was out of shots. Looking to Shinji I could tell that he was out too since he had gone back to blade mode.

"Alisa listen to me," said Shinji his voice sounding very serious.

"Don't even think about telling me to abandon you! I'm not leaving do you understand!"

"Alisa we are both new type gods eaters! We're the only new types in Fenrir! They can't afford to lose us both! Now either way one of us has to stay and hold these things off so the other can get away!" he shouted.

"But…if you stay you'll die!"

"I know. But you will live. That makes it worth the sacrifice," he said holding up his weapon as a few of the Ogretails slowly approached.

"Are you really going to die just for Fenrir? Just so they can keep one of us new types?" I pleaded desperate to make him change his mind.

"No I'm not. Not for them. I'm not doing it for them."

"Then why?"

"Like I said, because it will give you a chance to live on. You're not going to die here Alisa. I won't allow it. Now when I tell you to, I want you to go! The mainland isn't far. You can swim there and the Ogretails can't follow you. They can't swim."

My eyes started to well up with tears and I felt like my heart was going to explode. But the most gut wrenching thing of all was that he was right. If we stayed and tried to fight them off they would eventually overwhelm us and then we'd both be dead. Also, new type gods eaters were a rare breed; very few had the potential. If we both went down then Fenrir would suffer a significant loss in fighting strength. I tightened my grip on my god arc and watched Shinji slice through an Ogretail. As the blood spewed from the dying beast he gave me his signal to go. I turned toward the water and tried to take the step but my body refused. My head was screaming for me to go. It wanted me to run, to live on but something even stronger was halting my advance. I tried as hard as I could but my body felt like stone. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!_ I took one last look at Shinji who was still fighting. He obviously hadn't noticed that I was still standing there. "I'm sorry Shinji," I whispered to myself as I hoisted my god arc onto my shoulder and leapt forward burying the bladed edge into an Ogretail's body. The creature roared in pain then fell dead.

"Alisa what the hell are you doing? I told you to run!"

"I know. I'm sorry but I…I…I can't do it," I said almost in tears. "I can't leave you to die. You can't die, not because of me!"

"Alisa…"

"Now," I said turning my attention back to our enemies. "Either we kill these things and go home together or we don't go home at all! Those are our choices!"

"You just can't let me get a break can you Alisa? Ok fine. Then we take as many as we can with us!" said Shinji standing beside me as the Ogretail closed in.


	3. Chapter 3

Source of my Strength

Chapter 3 

One after another our adversaries fell to our attacks while multiple new ones took their places. The onslaught of enemies seemed endless. We were surrounded by snarling and roaring creatures while our strength depleted more and more. I could feel by God Arc getting heavier and heavier in my hands. My body was starting to succumb to fatigue very quickly. It felt like every muscle in my body was screaming in agony but I continued to push them.

"Shinji watch out!" I cut down an Aragami that was about to attack him from behind.

"Thanks!" he said blocking another.

_Shinji is getting tired. He should have been able to react to that. At this rate our last stand won't last much longer._

"Alisa! It's the Borg!" Shinji yelled pointing out the Borg Camlann approaching. The large scorpion like creature knocked several of the Ogretail away with one mighty sweep of its tail. Then it focused on me.

"Alisa hang on I'm coming!"

"No!" shouted back. "Stay away Shinji! I'll draw him off!" I turned tail and ran as that bothersome tail lashed out. It narrowly missed me but I felt the force of the impact still. _If that tail hits me I'm finished. But the Ogretail are fleeing because of the Borg. I can lure it away from Shinji and he'll have a better chance. Plus I'm a lot faster than him!_ The Borg struck again but with a quick roll to the side I avoided the tail. I managed to dodge it a few more times all the while drawing it away from Shinji's position. Finally, it reared back and shot the tail forward once last time. I dodged it but the Borg's tail got lodged in a large slab of concrete behind me. As it struggled to pull it out, I took my chance. Dashing forward, I shifted my God Arc to predator mode. _Here goes nothing!_ It tried to grab me with its claws but I ran beneath them and using the gaping mouth on my weapon, took a large chunk out of the beast's underside. It roared in pain and stumbled over. Feeling the surge of energy as my God Arc devoured the Borg's oracle cells, I turned around to face it. _Time for round 2! _The Borg finally freed its tail and lashed it out at me in a wide arc. Jumping over the strike, I planted my God Arc into its back forcing out another roar from the beast. It thrashed around trying to knock me off but I held on and continued to force my blade deeper. I caught sight of Shinji and couldn't help but smile a bit at his expression. After finally having enough, the Borg charged head first into large mass of debris sending it flying every which way. I pulled my blade out and jumped from its back landing on the hard ground.

"Alisa you were just riding a Borg Camlann!" Shinji said running up to me.

"Yeah just don't ask me to do it again," I said.

He looked at my God Arc. "You're God Arc is still in burst mode! You can use the Aragami bullet from the Borg!"

"But I've only got one shot!" I said back. "If I miss we're done! We can't take down a Borg in our condition. Once my burst mode fades I'll be useless. I can feel it draining me."

"Same here. There's no way I handle that thing in my condition." Shinji stumbled and fell to one knee holding his side.

"Oh no you're hurt! Let me see!" I moved his hand to see a fairly deep wound. Not fatal, but bad enough to slow him down significantly. _Shinji can't fight the Borg and I've got maybe a minute left before my body pretty much shuts down. Looks like the next attack will decide it. If I can't finish this bastard with my next shot we're done._

"Alisa…it's ok," said Shinji.

I turned to face him. "Don't give up yet! We can still make it!"

"No…we can't. That bullet won't kill it. You know that. Once you spend it you're done."

_No…I won't let it end like this. Shinji…he told me that he knows how I feel._ "Shinji." I said taking up my God Arc and stepping in front of him as the Borg turned toward us. "Do you feel the same way about me as I feel about you?"

"What?"

"Answer me."

He laughed lightly. "Of course I do Alisa. I would die for you."

"Good. Now just stay right there Shinji."

"Damn it Alisa don't you dare try to sacrifice yourself for me! We go together or not at all remember?"

To my own surprise, I smiled. "Of course not Shinji. It's not my life I'm sacrificing."

"What do you mean?"

"Activate predator mode. You'll know when to hit it." Feeling the last of my burst mode dwindling away, I ran towards the Borg. It clasped it claws in front of its face and charged me as well. As we neared one another I rolled beneath it slicing one of its legs off. It stumbled forward as I got to my feet and turned and fired the Aragami bullet right into its back. That knocked it close enough to Shinji. I saw him hit it with his God Arc and tear off a piece of its flesh.

_So that's your plan huh? Not bad Alisa!_

"Whatever you do don't miss Shinji!" I called out running around the Borg so he could see me. My body was wearing out but I had to push it. I just needed it to hold together for one more attack. _Come on Shinji! You got it!_

* * *

><p>"I see them! Down there!" Sakuya cried. She was leaning out of the side of a chopper holding her God Arc in a firing position.<p>

"You heard her! Take us down!" Soma said to the pilot.

"LZ is too hot sir! We risk losing the chopper if I set down there!" the pilot called back.

Hold on!" said Kouta. "Something is going on!"

Sakuya shoved him out of the way. "That's the Borg Camlann from before! It's back! We have to get to them! They can't take down a Borg alone!"

"No look there! They're doing it!" said Soma.

"To hell with this!" said Sakuya taking aim with her God Arc. "I'm not just gonna sit and watch!"

"I'm with ya!" said Kouta doing the same.

"Just be careful with the recoil. We don't want the chopper getting out of control." Soma said bracing himself. 

* * *

><p>Our moves flowed like water. As soon as Shinji saw me he fired the Aragami bullet. Shifting my God Arc to predator mode at just the right moment, I caught the bullet right in the mouth.<em> Incredible! So this is what a linked burst is like!<em> My energy flared and immediately shifted my God Arc to gun mode. The Borg turned to face me and I let my shot fly. The blast was so powerful that the recoil sent me sliding back but I managed to keep my footing. My attack hit the Borg directly and knocked it down hard. While it was down I ran to Shinji.

"Great shot Alisa but it's still alive!" he said as I helped him up.

"Don't worry I have one more for it!" I looked to see the Borg getting back up only to be bombarded by several more shots that tore through its body finally bringing it down.

"Those are long range shells!" said Shinji looking in the direction they came from.

I looked in the same direction and saw the chopper flying by. "It's the others! They've finally come back!"

"It's about damn time!" Shinji said happily.

I smiled until a noise behind us caught my attention. Even over the sound of the helicopter I could recognize it anywhere. I turned to see a stray Ogretail behind us with its tail coiled. I did the only thing I could think to do and shoved Shinji away from me with all my might. I saw the surprised look on his face just seconds before the sharp barbs of the Ogretail's tail hit me. I felt three impacts; one to my right arm just below the shoulder and two in my right side near my ribcage. I could see my own blood spew into the air as I fell to the ground. I heard another shell fire and a shrill cry which told me the Ogretail was dead. Then I felt a pair of arms grab me and gently lift me up. My vision was very blurry and my consciousness was fading in and out but I could make out Shinji's face above me.

"Alisa hold on! Just hold on!" I heard him say to me as held me close to him. "Over here! Over here quick we need help!" he called to the others as the chopper landed and they rushed over.

"It's…..ok Shinji," I said weakly.

"Stop it! Don't try to talk!"

"Thank you…Shinji." I managed to reach up and touch his face despite barely being able to see it. "You…were the best friend I ever had."

"Stop it Alisa you're going to be fine! Get over here you guys! NOW!"

I could feel my body weakening with each passing moment. I couldn't even lift my arms anymore. My ability to speak was also dwindling away.

"Alisa? Alisa? Alisa hold on! Alisa damn it don't do this! Don't leave me like this! ALISA!"

Though I couldn't respond I could hear Shinji's cry of agony as what was left of my consciousness left me. _Shinji…I'm sorry._


	4. Chapter 4

Source of my Strength

Chapter 4 

"Hey! Come on now! Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Looking around, I was in the infirmary. Everyone was there too. I saw Kouta who was standing at the foot of the bed and Sakuya who was sitting at my bedside and looked like she had been crying; a lot. Soma was over by the door leaning against the wall and seemed as disinterested as he always did. The only person I didn't see was Shinji.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sakuya said hugging me very tightly. "We thought we'd lost you Alisa!"

"It was scary for a bit there I'm not gonna lie," Kouta said rubbing the back of his sheepishly. "You even had Soma worried about you."

"Knock it off," said Soma walking over to the bed. "We just can't afford to lose a team member."

I kept hoping Shinji would come walking in but he didn't. I was also worried by the fact that no one had mentioned him yet. "Where's Shinji?"

Kouta and Sakuya looked away.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"We didn't want to tell you yet but we figured you'd ask." Soma put his hands into his pockets. "Shinji…he didn't make it. It was after you blacked out. An Ogretail got him from behind as we were getting you into the chopper."

"No…no that can't be."

Sakuya took my hand in between hers. "I'm so sorry Alisa. But he risked everything to save you."

_No…not Shinji. He couldn't have…died? I saved him…I…I…_My eyes welled up with tears that then rolled down my face. "NOOOOOOOOOOO SHINJI!"

"Stop it!" Soma yelled.

"W-what?" I wiped my eyes and looked at him.

"Will you get your ass in here?" He was directing his voice towards the door.

The door opened and shockingly, Shinji walked in. He was bandaged up just like me. He wasn't wearing a shirt but still had his fenrir jacket on.

"Now talk to her and stop making us help you in your sick jokes." Soma walked out of the room while giving Shinji a hard bump with his shoulder.

"You know he's right Shinji. This was pretty messed up," Kouta said walking out as well.

Sakuya hit him on the head. "You never learn do you? Now go and apologize to her! Then you hope she still wants you." She whispered something in his ear that made him smile then she left as well closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Alisa it was a bad joke," he said walking over and sitting next to me on the bed.

I was quiet. I stared at him for a few seconds before laying him out with a solid punch to the face. It hurt my hand a lot but I was sure it hurt him too.

"Ouch! That hurt Alisa! I said I was sorry!"

"And you're lucky that's all you got! Do you have any idea how I felt? Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to hear that?"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry! Alisa it was bad joke and I'm sorry!" He got back up and tried to take my hand but I snatched it away. "Alisa please just listen to me. I know it wasn't cool. I'm sorry I have a sick sense of humor. But I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you're alright too," I said. I looked at the bandages that were covering several places on his body. "Are you in any pain?"

"Just a little," he said. "What about you?"

I looked down at myself. My arm was in a sling and I could feel the bandages wrapped around my waist even though most of my body was covered up by the blue robe I was wearing. I tried moving but a jolt of pain instantly shot through my body. Seeing my reaction, Shinji put his arm around me for support.

"I'm sorry you took such a nasty hit because of me," he said.

"This is nothing. I only did what was natural."

"Natural?"

"Yeah," I said. "I didn't want you get hurt."

"But you got hurt."

"I'm ok with it though," I said. "I wanted to protect you."

"Alisa you're something else you know that?" said Shinji.

"I'm just a Gods Eater Shinji. You're the one who is something else. Believe me I see you all the time. I watch how you command the team and how you fight."

"You like to watch me fight?" he asked.

"Sort of but that isn't your most redeeming quality," I said. "I also see how you interact with people. I see how you treat everyone. Like our team for example; even though he's a screw up and extremely annoying, you treat Kouta like your best friend. Sakuya also greatly respects you as a leader. I can also tell that she has a small thing for you by the way she sometimes flirts. Soma, as antisocial as he is, has actually gotten on speaking terms with you. And I…well I would be lost…no was lost without you."

He smiled. "Well thank you Alisa. But you should also know that you're pretty amazing yourself. Not to mention that you saved my ass more than once in battle. To be honest, I wouldn't be nearly as good in a fight without you."

"What do you mean? You were ready to die for me back there!"

"That's only because you were there. If I had been alone, I would have lost the will to fight those odds in no time. In fact, the only reason I can do what I do and act so brave is because I know I have you around to back me up. It's true what they say; behind every great man there is an even greater woman who covers his ass and keeps him in line. So I'd be more than lost without you Alisa. I'd be dead."

I literally had no words. I just sat there staring in to Shinji's eyes mouth agape.

"Um earth to Alisa? You still with me?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Shinji…no one has ever said anything like that to me before. I don't know how I'm supposed to respond."

"Oh then allow me to follow up with this." He pulled me closer and before I could offer any protest, pressed his lips to mine.

_This is really happening. Shinji just kissed me._ My head was spinning and my heart felt like a nuclear reactor about to go critical. But I didn't stop him nor did I pull away. It was a full 10 seconds before I realized that I was indeed returning the kiss on instinct. More time past and just as I was about to throw my arms around him he pulled away. I almost whined to have that feeling back.

"I think we have spies Alisa," said Shinji gesturing towards the door with his eyes.

"I don't care," I said pulling back into my arms. "Let them watch." I pulled him into another kiss, this time even more passionate than the first. _Eat your heart out guys._


End file.
